


Halloween Costume Party

by anavrin89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavrin89/pseuds/anavrin89
Summary: this is just something I daydreamed up a few days ago and its been stuck in my head ever since.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Halloween Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something I daydreamed up a few days ago and its been stuck in my head ever since.

Tonight was Halloween, and the captains were hosting a Halloween Costume Party. They had been planning it for about a month and all had costumes ready. But, they wanted to all surprise each other by not saying what their costumes were. So, the night of the party Bokuto, Kuroo, and Daichi all set up for the party in Kuroo’s house before the others, their teams, and friends from the neighborhood arrived. 

“We made this place look so badass for Halloween. I love it.” Bokuto said excitedly.

“Yeah, I agree. Especially because we just spent the last three hours cleaning, decorating, and making food and drinks.” Kuroo replied.

“It may have been tough work, but you can’t say it wasn’t worth it. I mean just look at it, this place looks fantastic.” Daichi said, Bokuto and Kuroo humming in agreement.

“I think our costumes are cool too. I can’t wait to see what the others dressed up as.” Bokuto babbled. 

Daichi was dressed as Batman and Bokuto and Kuroo were dressed up as Wolverine and Deadpool. 

“Do you think Ushiwaka is even going to dress up?” Kuroo asked.

“No probably not,” Daichi laughed, “He’ll probably just show up in his team uniform and say he is himself.”

Bokuto and Kuroo started to laugh along with Daich until they heard the door open. They looked over to see Ushijima walking in and a few of his teammates in tow. Surprisingly, Ushijima was dressed up, but Bokuto, Kuroo, and Daichi had no idea what he was supposed to be. 

“Hey Ushi-buddy, how’s it going?” Kuroo said.

“I am very well. How about you?” Ushijima replied.

“We’re good. Hey, I don’t mean to be rude, but who exactly are you supposed to be?” Daichi asked cautiously.

“I am supposed to be Mr. Darcy.” Ushijima responded. He was dressed in a black tailcoat with a white button-up shirt under it, a white cravat ruffle tie around his neck, dark pants, and dark brown boots that went up to his knees.

“Who’s Mr. Darcy?” Bokuto inquired.

“He’s this character from Wakatoshi-kun’s favorite movie ‘ _ Pride and Prejudice _ ’. I told him they were very similar and when you guys decided to throw a costume party he said that’s who he would dress up as.” Tendou chirped.

“I’ve never heard of it, but if Ushijima thinks it’s a good movie it must be worth watching. What is it about?” Kuroo asked.

“It’s about this girl named Elizabeth Bennet who meets this up-high fancy dude named Mr. Darcy who she doesn’t get along with, but she slowly starts falling in love with him every time they meet until they finally fall in love and get together at the end of the movie.” Tendou rambled.

“Huh, never pegged you for the type of guy that enjoys romance movies Ushi-buddy.” Kuroo chuckled.

“Not particularly, but there are some exceptions, Pride and Prejudice being one of them.” Ushijima spoke.

They were about to continue their conversation when the front door was opened again revealing Moniawa and Futakuchi dressed up as the green and blue power rangers, followed by their team.

“I love your costumes!” Bokuto said, eyes sparkling.

“Thank you, Bokuto.” Moniwa smiled, slightly blushing from the compliment.

“Have the others not arrived yet?” Futakuchi asked.

“No, Ushijima and his buddies just got here a few minutes before you guys did.” Daichi said.

They continued on in pleasant conversation, asking about each other’s costumes and talking about the decorations. Terushima and his team arrived, Terushima dressed as Darth Vader and his team as Storm Troopers, as well as Kita and his team, Kita dressed as The Cat in the Hat and the twins dressed as Thing 1 and Thing 2, and Daishou and his team, Daishou dressed as the Mandolorian and his team dressed as Jedi. 

Everything was calm and pleasant until Oikawa and his team arrived, Iwaizumi dressed as a ghost buster with the rest of the team dressed the same, but Oikawa dressed in a totally different costume. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Oikawa shouted, everyone turning to look at him. 

Everyone looked at Oikawa, confused, but Ushijima wasn’t. He knew exactly who Oikawa was supposed to be, but was honestly dumbfounded at the coincidence. Though he knew Oikawa wouldn’t see it as “just coincidence” and accuse him of stalking. He mentally prepared himself for a long tangent from Oikawa with a few insults thrown in here and there.

“What’s wrong Oikawa? Did your costume rip or something?” Kuroo asked, concerned.

“No, it’s not that! It’s this idiot right here!” Oikawa said, pointing at Ushijima.

Iwaizumi saw what Ushijima was wearing and slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing, a few snickers escaping through his hand though.

“Iwa-chan, it’s not funny!” Oikawa shrieked.

“Oh like hell it’s not!” Iwaizumi retorted.

“I’m confused what’s so funny?” Daichi asked, puzzled.

Iwaizumi could not contain himself and burst into laughter while saying,

“Ushijima is dressed up as Mr. Darcy and Oikawa is supposed to be Elizabeth Bennet!”

“Wait a minute, aren’t Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet-” Bokuto said interrupted mid sentence by Ushijima saying,

“Yes, they are.” Ushijima sighed, now wishing he hadn’t shown up.

Everyone else joined Iwaizumi in laughter, except Ushijima and Oikawa who were scowling at each other. 

The night went on, a bunch of neighborhood friends of Bokuto and Kuroo arriving after the spectacle and everyone having a good time talking, dancing, and admiring the decor.

Ushijima was refilling his cup with punch when Oikawa approached him.

“You know, if you’re going to stalk me, at least be subtle about it. I mean you could not have been more obvious.” Oikawa sneered.

Ushijima sighed and replied “Oikawa, I am not stalking you. I am sorry that we have matching costumes, but it is all coincidence. Plus, I do believe I had this idea for a while and I arrive before you.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, I’m not stupid. And you know what else-” Oikawa started but was interrupted by Ushijima saying,

“Goodbye, Oikawa.” and promptly walking away.

“Hey! Don’t you walk away from me! I’m not done yet!” 

Ushijima exasperatedly sighed and turned on his heel to meet Oikawa. 

“Oikawa, I don’t know what to tell you. I can’t do anything about it, so just ignore me and enjoy the party, and we can forget it all when the party is over.” 

Oikawa huffed and turned around to rejoin his friends. Ushijima walked over to Tendou with an eye roll, earning a small giggle from Tendou at the gesture.

Meanwhile, across the room Daichi, Bokuto, and Kuroo were observing, hatching a slightly evil plan.

The party continued around them while they schemed. They finished scheming and waited for the party to come to a lull. When the party finally did lull, Bokuto walked up the small stage the DJ Booth was set up on and took the microphone.

“Hey, Hey, Hey, everybody. How is everyone enjoying the party?” Bokuto asked enthusiastically earning whoops and cheers from the party-goers.

“Glad to hear it! Now that I have your attention, I would like to say we, the hosts, have held a secret contest for couples costumes and I am here to announce the winners!” Bokuto cheered.

“First runner-up ,we have Juro and Yuka, dressed as Mario and Princess Peach! Second runner-up we have Hideki and Hanako as Mr. and Mrs. Pac-man! And our winners of the couples costume contest,” Bokuto said as he looked up at Ushijima and winked.

Ushijima crossed his arms over his chest in an “X” and mouthed “No” at Bokuto hoping he wouldn’t do what Ushijima thought he was about to do.

“...is Ushijima and Oikawa as Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet.”

Ushijima face-palmed and Oikawa glared over at Ushijima glowering. 

“Come on up here, winners. Let everyone see your costumes!” Bokuto smirked

“No!” Ushijima and Oikawa said in unison. 

“Well, then if you won’t come up, why don’t you perform a scene from  _ Pride and Prejudice _ , instead. What do you guys think, huh? Should they do it?” Bokuto said as he spoke to the crowd, now chanting “Do it! Do it! Do it!” at Ushijima and Oikawa.

Ushijima walked over to Oikawa and whispered, 

“I know you hate me, but for the love of god, just do it so that this can be over for both of us.” 

“Fine! But only because this is so completely and utterly embarrassing being associated with you in such a manner.” Oikawa spat.

“The feeling is mutual. What scene should we do?” Ushijima clapped back.

“Well, excuse me. That was very rude of you.” Oikawa dramatically scoffed.

“You insulted me first. Now which scene?” Ushijima asked impatiently.

“Rude. Anyways, we should do the one where they are dancing at Mr. Bingley’s ball.” Oikawa replied.

“Works for me.” Ushijima said as he pulled Oikawa to the center of the room with him, much to Oikawa’s distaste.

They bowed to the crowd and asked for music to be played before they started acting out the scene.

“I love a Sarabande.” Oikawa started, playing the part of Elizabeth while dancing with Ushijima.

“Indeed. Most invigorating.” Ushijima replied, acting as Mr. Darcy and performing the dance along with Oikawa.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before continuing. 

“It is your turn to say something Mr. Darcy - I talked about the dance, now you ought to remark on the size of the room or the number of couples.”

“I am perfectly willing to oblige, please advise me of what you would like most to hear” 

“That reply will do for present. Perhaps, now I may observe that private balls are much more pleasant than public ones. But for now we may stay silent.”

“Do you talk as a rule while dancing?” Ushijima asked playing the role perfectly.

Oikawa replied perfectly in character as well, as if he himself was cast in the movie and playing the part of Elizabeth Bennet and Ushijima as Mr. Darcy. 

“No. I much prefer to be unsociable and taciturn. Makes it all much more enjoyable, don’t you think?” 

“Do you and your sisters often walk into Meryton?”

The two danced away from each other for a few moments, acting as if the other characters were present and acting with them, before returning to each other.

“Yes, we walk to Meryton often, it is a great opportunity to meet new people. In fact when you met us we just had the pleasure of making a new acquaintance.”

“Mr. Wickham is blessed with such cheerful manners he is sure of making friends - whether he is capable of retaining them is uncertain.”

“He has been unlucky as to lose your friendship. And I daresay that this is an irreversible event?” 

“It is. Why do you ask such a question?” 

“To make out your character Mr. Darcy.” 

  
  


They stopped speaking, continuing the dance, just like in the movie. They danced around each other maintaining eye contact and character. 

Suddenly, the rest of the room seemed to disappear around them, similar to the film, and for a brief moment, Oikawa felt like he might not have been acting anymore. 

They waltzed around the center of the room, captivated by each other’s eyes, unaware of the mesmerized crowd surrounding them. They danced gracefully around each other, before saying their final lines

“And what have you discovered?”

“Very little.”

They finished their twirling and bowed to each other, standing way too close to still be considered just acting.

The crowd was pulled out of their trance and started applauding and cheering for them, but they paid no mind, still focused on each other. 

Unaware of what he was even doing, Ushijima leaned down and kissed Oikawa, forgetting the rest of the room was around them. He quickly pulled away and abruptly walked to the other side of the room where his friends stood waiting for him.

Oikawa stood in the middle of the room, rendered speechless as he watched Ushijima turn and walk away from him.

Iwaizumi leaned over to one of his teammates and asked, “In all of the dozens of times Oikawa has made us watch that movie, do you ever remember  _ that _ happening at the end?” 

“Nope. Not at all.” the teammate replied, just as shocked as everyone else in the room.

“Wow, okay...Give it up for Ushijima and Oikawa everybody!” Bokuto said utterly dumbfounded as to what just occurred, while the crowd grew into another round of applause and cheers for the two.

After that, the party went on for another hour before neighborhood people started leaving and going home while the captains and their teams helped clean up the house. 

Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Ushijima were all cleaning up snacks and dishes in the kitchen while Terushima, Moniwa, Oikawa, Kita, and Daishou all cleaned up decorations and any food or trash fallen on the floor.

It was silent in the kitchen, and the tension and questions that lingered in the kitchen were to much for the captains to handle. 

Daichi was the first to speak, asking 

“So does he know you’re in love with him?

Ushijima put down the plate he was scrubbing and sighed before replying,

“If it wasn’t glaringly obvious before, it most certainly is now.” 

“Well, are you going to talk to him?” Kuroo asked

“I believe Oikawa has made his sentiments very clear. He has gone so far as to say he hates associating with me. I think it would be foolish and disrespectful of his wishes to push him further, don’t you think? Besides, what happened was a fluke, and it was my fault.”

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” Bokuto asked, irritation clear in his voice.

“I do not believe there is anything else to say. Forgive me for being so brash, but could we please stop talking about it?” Ushijima politely responded.

That ticked Bokuto off and he almost exploded in anger. 

“Are you kidding me? You’re not even gonna fight for it? You are sitting there acting like you have no chance, not even a sliver, when it is so obvious that you do! He may claim to hate you so much, but with what happened back there he didn’t seem like he hated you at all. So I am only going to say this one time: For the love of God Ushijima be a man of opportunity for once in your life!” 

Everyone looked at Bokuto, shocked. Then, even more shocked when Ushijima gave a small laugh, smiled and said,

“I think you are right Bokuto. Thank you.”

Meanwhile, in the living space Oikawa couldn’t seem to focus. 

“Oi! Lazykawa! Quit staring off into space and help clean up!” Iwaizumi shouted.

“Oh, right. Sorry Iwa-chan.” Oikawa timidly responded.

Iwaizumi exhaled and walked over to where Oikawa was standing.

“Hey, Tooru, are you gonna be okay?” he asked, concern clear in his voice.

“To be honest, Iwa-chan, I don’t even know. I mean, it’s like, I completely hated him before and still kind of do, but when we were dancing back there, it felt so natural. I don’t understand why, and I certainly don’t know why he kissed me. But now, it’s like everything I knew about him I have thrown away, and he’s like some strange alien from outer space. What should I do?”

“You need to talk to him. Whether you like it or not, you can’t avoid him like you used to. You both need to figure it out  _ together _ .” Iwaizumi said as he walked away to help clean up some more.

Eventually, the cleaning was all finished and everyone started getting in their respective cars to leave, the captains left talking amongst themselves while their teammates prepared to leave. 

They were all still standing around when Kuroo and Daichi gave Ushijima a knowing look. Ushijima swallowed and broke the tense silence by saying

“Oikawa, can I speak to you?” 

Everyone looked up at Oikawa for his response.

“Yea, I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

As if on cue, everyone left the room, leaving them alone to work things out. 

They stood in awkward silence for a minute before they both decided to speak up

“Listen, I’m sorry-” “I just want to know-”

“Oh, sorry, you first.” Oikawa said rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“Uh, right.” Ushijima stammered, “I would just like to say I am sorry for Bokuto’s scheme. I didn’t know he was going to do that, and if I did I would have warned you. And, I would also like to say I am sorry for  _ what I did _ . It was very much uncalled for and I shouldn’t have done it.”

Now, it was Oikawa’s turn to speak.

“Look- I just wanna know. How do you really feel about me?”

Ushijima stood there for a second, unsure of how to say what he had to say.

“Do you want the real truth?”

“It would be nice, yes.”

“The truth is: I have been in love with you since Junior High. At first, I thought it was just because I admired your skill on the court, but I realized it was more than that. Then when we got to high school, you didn’t come to Shiratorizawa and I didn’t understand why I was upset, and I said the things I said to you. You know the rest. But, what you don’t know is that… Oikawa, I love you so much, and I think about you a lot, and I would love to get to know you. I know that it probably isn’t possible, but if you would please give me a chance, I won’t let you down.”

Ushijima stopped rambling for a moment to breathe, then continued.

“But, if you feelings are still the same as they have always been, please tell me now, and I will forget my feelings and leave you to live your life without me interrupting it.”

Oikawa stood there, speechless yet again. He honestly didn’t know what to say. He had no witty comebacks or petty insults to sling his way, just silence.

Ushijima stood anxiously, waiting for a response. 

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Oikawa opened his mouth to speak.

“Ushiwaka, I don’t know what to say to you. For once in my life, I am speechless. I know what I have said about you and my feelings towards you in the past, but I honestly believe that they have changed as of tonight. So, Ushijima Wakatoshi, if you will accept it, I would like to give you a chance.Do you accept?” 

“I do. 100% I do.”

Oikawa smiled and Ushijima smiled back. They stood in silence enjoying the moment, until they heard cheers coming from outside the door. They opened the door to see the other captains and their teams all cheering and shouting “Finally!” and laughing.

Oikawa and Ushijima shrugged and started giggling along with them too.


End file.
